Elementaire mon cher Harry
by Swiny
Summary: Harry Potter découvre du jour au lendemain qu'il est un élémentaire de feu, une créature extrêmement rare qui apporte la victoire au sorcier qui a réussi à se lier avec. Harry veut juste être libre et sans maître et s'envoie dans le passé pour échapper à l'Ordre. Malheureusement, le temps des maraudeurs n'est pas sans danger avec un seigneur noir qui rôde…
1. Bestiaire

**Elementaire mon cher Harry**

Avertissement: Ceci se répétera pour l'ensemble de cette fanfic. Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni son univers, ni ces personnages. Néanmoins, cette idée de scénario est entièrement de mon fait.

 **PAGE DU BESTIAIRE**

« Elémentaire »

Un élémentaire est, comme son nom l'indique, une créature lié à un des 4 éléments de la nature : le feu, l'eau, la terre ou l'air. Ils ont une apparence généralement humaine et il nait humain, le plus souvent mâle bien qu'une femelle aurait déjà été recensé.

Arrivé à l'âge de leur maturité magique (celle-ci variant selon les personnes mais tournant autours de 16ans), ils accèdent à leurs pouvoirs titanesques soit tout un élément à leur disposition. Si l'élémentaire naît comme sorcier, leur noyau magique disparaitra entièrement jusqu'à le rendre moldus avant de leur offrir cette charge de contrôle immense. Et ce, afin de garder un équilibre dans la nature parfait.

Leurs pouvoirs sont immenses mais malheureusement très bridés. Le seul moyen qu'un élémentaire n'accède totalement à tous ses pouvoirs, sans s'obtenir en danger, est par la liaison. Par cette liaison, le maître de l'élémentaire peut utiliser le lien existant pour contrôler et permettre à l'élémentaire l'accès total à son pouvoir. En échange, l'élémentaire ne pourra pas trahir son maître et devra lui obéir en toute circonstance si le maître émet de l'intention d'obéissance dans son ordre. L'élémentaire vivra également aussi longtemps que son maître vit.

En général, un élémentaire non-lié peut vivre jusqu'à 100ans sauf en cas de blessures mortelles. Ils ne peuvent tomber malades et les poisons ainsi que les sortilèges n'ont que peu d'effet sur eux car ils développent une résistance à eux avec le temps.

On reconnait qu'un élémentaire est lié par un motif qui apparait sur le dos de leur main droite ou gauche. Il s'agira d'un motif complètement noir qui brillera lors de l'utilisation de ces pouvoirs sous le coup d'une émotion forte : un double cercle entouré de minuscules runes avec au centre une étoile à 5 branches et le symbole runique des 4 éléments inscrit sur chacune d'entre elle à l'exception de celle du haut. L'espace vide au centre de l'étoile reproduira la rune de l'élément lié à la personne.

Pour pouvoir se lier, le maître/la maîtresse doit posséder plusieurs caractéristiques spécifiques :

-Une puissance magique assez puissante pour supporter la liaison : La plupart des sorciers et sorcières n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour se lier et contrôler un élémentaire. Ils font énormément de puissance magique pour faire obéir un élémentaire et maintenir sa puissance en échec. C'est pourquoi le citoyen magique lambda ne peut se lier à eux. De plus, un élémentaire est naturellement attiré par les hautes puissances magiques et ne voudra jamais se lier même inconsciemment à quelqu'un de moins puissant que lui.

-Une connaissance du fait qu'il se retrouve fasse à un élémentaire : En effet, une personne ne peut se lier à un élémentaire que si celle-ci est au courant du statut de cette personne. Tenter de se lier avec un sorcier au hasard jusqu'à tomber sur un élémentaire est parfaitement vain. De plus, la personne devra aussi savoir quel élément contrôle son futur élémentaire. Il ne peut contrôler totalement celui-ci s'il ne sait pas l'élément qu'il va devoir gérer.

-La personne doit avoir un lien qui peut être amicale, amoureux ou même haineux envers la personne : Un élémentaire ne se liera jamais avec un inconnu même si les deux conditions ci-dessus sont remplis. L'élémentaire doit connaître la personne suffisamment pour qu'un lien inconscient soit formé dans leur esprit afin d'être renforcer par le rituel de liaison (voir Vol2 p257).

Pour finir, les élémentaires sont des créatures très rares. De toute l'existence, seuls 7 élémentaires ont été recensés. Leurs talents ne peuvent être reproduits ou même passer via la génétique habituelle car leur don si précieux n'est pas héréditaire.

Par Norbert Dragonneau


	2. Poursuivre du feu

**Elementaire mon cher Harry**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

 **CHAPITRE 1 – Poursuivre du feu**

Harry James Potter, le garçon qui a survécu, le champion du tournoi des 3 sorciers, l'élu d'une prophétie, le golden boy de Dumbledore, Gryffondor intrépide, fils de Lily Evans et James Charlus Potter, était occupé à fuir à toute vitesse à travers la forêt interdite.

Cela ferait bientôt 5 heures qu'il cherchait à échapper à ces assaillants. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas encore abandonné la chasse à son grand déplaisir. Les branches giflaient à plusieurs reprises le visage de Harry et de la boue sillonnait ses chaussures à cause de la rosée de ce matin qui avait lentement mais sûrement humidifié le sol habituellement sec. La sueur faisait coller ses robes de gryffondor et ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que d'habitude alors qu'il s'était caché sous des buissons ou dans des arbres à plusieurs reprises.

Malgré les nombreux dangers de la forêt, Harry préférait se concentrer sur les bruits de pas de ces poursuivants et les sifflements aigus de sa respiration haletante. Il bougeait sans cesse et cherchait à éviter un maximum les rencontres avec des créatures. Il n'avait absolument pas le temps de s'en occuper et la moindre capture par ses ennemis amèneraient un « game over » pour le reste de l'existence d'Harry.

-Stupefix ! Entendit-il sur sa droite.

Pour éviter de stopper sa course, il se décalait juste à temps du jet rouge pour que celui-ci aille se percuter dans l'arbre le plus proche plutôt que sur son corps maigre à cause de la malnutrition.

Il continuait de courir malgré le poids de côté et la peur qui venait de le frapper comme un poignard dans son estomac. Il avait envie de s'arrêter pour vomir. Harry était particulièrement endurant mais ce petit talent était en train de s'appauvrir avec les heures de courses-poursuites qu'il venait de faire. Les attaquants se reléguaient et se préparaient à le coincer dans un coin dès qu'il l'apercevrait. Harry ne pouvait pas se dédoubler ou envoyer un leurre. Il était complètement seul et sans défense.

Brusquement, la cheville droite d'Harry le lâchait lorsqu'il trébuchait sur une racine particulièrement épaisse. Il jurait copieusement mais silencieusement alors qu'il tentait de se redresser en s'appuyant sur le tronc séveux d'un arbre. Il espérait vivement que la sève qui faisait coller ses doigts n'était pas hallucinogène ou toxique. Il se mit à boiter et trébucher à plusieurs reprises à cause de la douleur. Il espérait avoir semé ces ennemis après ce stupefix.

Néanmoins, cela ne fut pas le cas car 5 de ces poursuivants le retrouvèrent debout en boitant et lui bloquait désormais de tout les côtés, baguettes prêtes à jeter un sortilège. Harry se demandait vaguement ce qu'il attendait tous comme ça.

Sa réponse fut donnée indirectement par Rémus Lupin :

-Harry, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre. Tu es blessé. Rentre à Pouddlard, on te bandera la cheville et s'occupera de tes blessures. Personne ici ne te veut aucun mal. Tu m'entends ? On veut juste que tu viennes avec nous.

Harry rigolait silencieusement devant la remarque. C'était donc cela, il en avait marre de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris et voulait le convaincre d'arrêter de chercher à s'enfuir. Comme c'est pathétique ! Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait s'il rentrait avec eux.

-Harry, tu dois faire confiance à Dumbledore. C'est pour le plus grand bien qu'il veut se lier avec toi. Annonçait Hermione alors que Ron approuvait silencieusement de la tête.

« Le plus grand bien ». Ce n'était juste qu'une bonne grosse blague. Rien que penser au nombre d'actions horribles qu'ils avaient tous dû justifier par le plus grand bien, cela le rendait malade. Il justifiait le fait de devenir esclave d'Albus Wulfric Dumbledore pour le reste de son existence comme « le plus grand bien » ? Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire à l'ironie.

[-Même Voldemort ne m'aurait pas fait ce coup-là] Pensait-il.

D'un autre côté, si Voldemort apprenait qu'il était un élémentaire… Il ne doutait pas que sa situation serait assez similaire voire même pire que celle-ci. Après tout, Albus aurait au moins tenter de préserver les apparences. Voldy, quand à lui, étant un seigneur des ténèbres cruelles et sadiques, aurait pu tout lui demander de faire et ce, sans la moindre exception ou un point de vu négatif du public. Oui, au moins, Dumbledore savait tracer une certaine ligne imaginaire.

Sa pensée fut une nouvelle fois interrompue par un autre de ses poursuivants :

-Potter, imagine le désastre qui se passerait si jamais Voldemort se lierait avec toi. Tu voudrais vraiment te battre contre tous tes amis et commettre des meurtres en obéissant à ses commandes de malade ? Dit clairement Maugrey.

Pour une raison quelconque, le rappel que tous ces gens étaient censé être ces amis amplifiait son amertume mais aussi sa colère. Des flammes commençaient à lécher sa peau sous la force de l'émotion liée aux souvenirs qui passaient devant ces yeux verts au couleur du sortilège de la mort. Ils l'avaient laissé pourrir chez les Dursley pendant des années. Personne n'avait été là pour l'aider à supporter le deuil de Sirius. Lorsqu'il était finalement venu le chercher, il l'avait gardé enfermer à clé dans la maison des Blacks, le QG de l'Ordre. Arrivé à l'école, ils avaient tous fait comme si la mort de son parrain était futile et sans importance et continuer leurs vies comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ron avait juste ronchonné lorsqu'il hurlait à cause des horribles visions de meurtres parfaitement réels qu'il voyait constamment à travers les yeux rubis de son pire ennemi. Hermione l'avait réprimandé pour son manque de sommeil mais n'avait rien fait pour l'aider. Il avait laissé Harry sur la touche quand ils ont commencé à dater.

Mais le pire fut au cours d'une leçon de potion de Rogue. Il s'était senti encore plus mal que quand Voldemort l'avait maintenu sous doloris pendant plusieurs secondes. Il s'était littéralement sa magie s'évaporer de tous son corps sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Rogue avait juste cru qu'il simulait et faisait cela pour chercher de l'attention. Neville n'avait pas osé demander ce qu'il se passait et le reste des Gryffondor ne faisait que regarder avant de retourner à leur potion. Hermione avait juste dit à un Ronald Weasley qui ne faisait même pas attention qu'il était juste Voldemort qui devait jouer avec ses nerfs et que cela allait passer parce qu'il était plus fort que cela. Enfer, ce fut Draco Malfoy qui avait été le seul à s'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passait réellement pour Harry. MALFOY !

Si le garçon n'avait pas été là, il serait mort. C'était ce que l'infirmière de St-Mangouste avait annoncé. Il avait, pour une raison qui lui avait été inexplicable sur le moment, perdu son noyau magique. Il ne pourrait plus jamais faire de la magie ou n'importe quoi lier à cela. Il était devenu comme un Rusard, voire pire comme tante Pétunia et son oncle Vernon car contrairement à Rusard, il ne possédait plus son noyau.

Après cela, tout avait été très vite. Ne pouvait plus battre Voldemort, tout le monde s'est retourné contre lui. Serpentard avait été indigné qu'un sorcier puisse perdre son noyau mais une bonne partie avait commencé à écrire à leurs pères pour exiger son renvoi car il n'était plus un être magique. Remus Lupin, plutôt que de l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe, lui avait tourner le dos de peur de blesser Harry avec ces instincts de loup. Loup qu'il n'était qu'une fois par mois. Si cela n'était pas une excuse bidon. Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Aussi, lorsqu'il avait découvert par ses propres moyens qu'il était devenu un élémentaire de feu après qu'il ait failli faire cramer l'ensemble de la salle sur demande. Il ne l'avait dit à personne. Il ne méritait pas de savoir. Après tout, il avait littéralement vécu un enfer vivant où personne ne l'a aidé. Cela était pire que le moment où il a perdu Sirius. Pourquoi aurait-il dû le dire à quelqu'un ?

-Potter ! Criait quelqu'un.

Harry revint lentement à la réalité et réalisait que les flammes entouraient maintenant parfaitement son corps. Il pouvait sentir le sol désormais sec sous ses pieds et les arbres calcinés autours de lui. Ils voyaient ses agresseurs sous divers sortilèges de protections. Harry savait que, contrairement au feu normal, on ne pouvait se protéger magiquement de ses flammes et son feu ne s'éteindrait que lorsqu'Harry le voudrait et pas autrement.

-Quoi ? Peur d'un peu de chaleur Moddy ? Le taquinait-il toujours sous la colère alors que d'un regard, celle-ci se transformèrent en un immense serpent qui fonçait sur l'auror qui dû basculer sur le côté pour les éviter.

Contrôler ce feu qui brûlait en lui à travers les environs était merveilleux. S'il se contrôlait moins, il gémirait de plaisir sur place comme les premières fois. Il adorait manipuler les flammes. Malheureusement, elle était si additive et quelqu'un chose semblait le bloquer de contrôler totalement son serpent géant comme il le voulait. Cette gêne commençait à l'agacer.

Il entendit quelque pas derrière lui et se retournait pour voir Hermione dans son dos avec une baguette et un sort prêt à être jeter dans sa direction. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il frappait la baguette et la calcinait d'un regard. Hermione Granger, son ex-amie, paraissait triste et énervé comme jamais auparavant.

[-Bien, maintenant, tu sais ce que je ressens] Pensait-il sinistrement.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, une centaine de sortilèges et charmes divers lui foncèrent dessus et Harry fit de son mieux pour les esquiver. C'est alors, en voyant un patronus en forme de phénix envoyer pour avertir Dumbledore qu'il eut une idée. Les phénix pouvaient se téléporter avec leurs flammes. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de faire pareil ?

Il joignit rapidement les mains ensembles et les claquèrent alors qu'une dizaine de stupefix lui foncèrent dessus et dans un soulèvement d'un magnifique brassier, Harry Potter disparut.


	3. Tout feu, tout flamme

**Elementaire mon cher Harry**

 **avertissement:** Voir prologue

* * *

Réponse aux commentaires:

Clair Obscure: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir voir Tommy très bientôt et le hurt/confort n'est pas là à cause de scène de torture, de scène triste et cela ne finira pas mal (enfin, je crois...). Mais je n'en dirai pas plus, ça gâcherait la surprise.

XiSyd: merci pour ton commentaire sur l'orthographe. Il se trouve que le chapitre 1 avec la fuite d'Harry était censé être mon prologue et qu'il trainait sur mon PC depuis un moment. Donc, les temps et moi à ce moment là... On va dire qu'on aimait jouer à la roulette russe avec un fusil chargé à bloc. Hé bien... Voilà!

luna park: Haha! Grâce à toi, j'ai su sans trop me casser la tête comment je pouvais lui faire se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas vraiment à la bonne époque. Je t'en laisse juge mais quoi qu'il en soit: Ton idée a été retenue

stormtrooper2: Moi aussi, je détesterai si Harry était lié à Albus. En fait, je déteste Albus alors... On le passe au bûcher prochainement? Tu apportes le bois et j'apporte les allumettes.

* * *

 **Tout feu, tout flamme**

Harry ne savait pas immédiatement où il se trouvait lorsqu'il se réveilla. Où plutôt, Harry Potter savait où il se trouvait mais l'endroit était… Différent. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l'endroit où atterrir lorsqu'il avait essayé pour la première fois la téléportation en mode phénix. Il avait juste voulu un endroit où l'Ordre ne le retrouverait certainement pas. En un sens, sa demande avait été remplie parfaitement. Il était sûr que Dumbledore ne le trouverait jamais ici.

En fait, il était sûr que personne ne pouvait trouver la forteresse du seigneur des ténèbres !

La panique avait été le premier sentiment à s'installer. Il s'était relevé en vitesse prêt à recevoir n'importe quel sortilège noir. Sortilège qui ne vint jamais.

La salle de réunion normalement toujours remplie était vide… Et couverte de poussière… Et très abandonnée. Harry ne comprenait pas. Il observait son environnement plus attentivement à la recherche d'une illusion quelconque ou un signe des gravures stylisé presque invisible sur la pierre indiquant un quelconque rapport à Salazar Serpentard. Harry ne trouva rien. C'était comme si Voldemort et ces mangemorts n'étaient jamais venu occuper cet endroit.

Curieux, Harry se mit à chercher une quelconque trace de vie ou d'occupation en se baladant prudemment dans la forteresse à la recherche d'un indice sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Au bout de 4 heures de recherche intensive sans croiser aucune autre forme de vie que des araignées et des rats, Harry se rendit à l'évidence : Cet endroit était abandonnée depuis ce qu'il semblait être des années.

Le jeune ex-sorcier ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet par cette constation, car forcément ce n'était pas normal, ou soulagé par l'absence de son pire ennemi dans son repaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, cela ferait forcément une cachette sûre pour le moment. Et vu comme Dumbledore était incapable de la localiser à cause de la magie ambiante naturelle et du fidélus qui l'entourait, il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr pour lui. Même Rogues, l'espion en puissance de l'Ordre, n'arriverait probablement pas à deviner qu'il se cache chez son ancien ennemi qui semblait avoir pris la poudre d'escampette. C'était parfait !

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Harry se mit à siffloter et explorait un peu la forteresse. Il trouva rapidement plusieurs chambres qui sentaient le moisi, une pièce qui devait être un ancien garde-manger, une autre pièce qui ressemblait à une cuisine ancienne, une salle de bal antique où deux escaliers en marbre permettaient de monter à l'étage. Il y avait une salle qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une vieille étude. En cherchant un peu plus, Harry trouva même une antichambre et quelques pièces complètement vides ainsi que d'autres choses comme des passages secrets.

Alors que l'envie d'explorer s'estompait, il finit par s'interroger un peu sur les aménagements à faire prochainement. Il fallait qu'il se trouve des vêtements de rechange bientôt car ceux qu'il portait sur le dos n'était que ces habits moldus bien trop grands qui commençaient à sentir la transpiration et sa robe de Gryffondor qui était presque transformer complètement en cendre. S'il avait correctement regardé, le garde-manger était complètement vide et les maigres salles de bain qu'il avait vu ne semblaient pas contenir le moindre produit de toilette.

De plus, à part explorer ou remettre en état cet endroit délabré, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve un moyen de récupérer Hedwige en cachette de chez ces parents moldus avant que l'Ordre n'y pense. Heureusement, pour l'instant, la majorité des membres s'inquiétaient de la rentrée de Septembre. En effet, rien n'empêchait les mangemorts d'attaquer le Pouddlard express maintenant que leur chef était de retour. C'était un souci de moins pour Harry car cela voudrait dire que l'Ordre du phénix allait devoir s'occuper de la rentrée et d'une contre-offensive en plus de sa recherche. A part ces amis, personne ne penserait donc à vérifier sur sa chouette chez les Dursley. Cela rendrait sa récupération bien plus simple.

Il y avait un autre problème qui allait également se rendre très gênant. Il n'avait que quelques galions en poche en cas d'urgence. Un petit tour à la banque s'imposait donc. Le seul problème est, qu'avec cette fichue cicatrice sur la tête, tout le monde le reconnaitrait à vue. De plus, n'ayant plus les moindres gouttes de magie en lui, il était impensable de faire un glamour. Il pouvait essayer de camoufler là-dites cicatrice avec un peu de maquillage mais sans économie et sans trousse, il n'ira pas très loin avec cette idée.

A cet instant précis, Harry se dit qu'il avait très mal organisé sa fuite. Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir avant de fuir le château et son horrible dirigeant qui n'avait que le plus grand bien en bouche comme excuse pathétique. Il avait dû travailler rapidement avec une quinzaine de membres aux trousses et un léger handicap dû à son manque de pratique pour l'absorption des sorts.

D'un autre côté, il n'avait découvert son nouveau statut qu'une ou deux semaines plus tôt dans le monde moldu. Comme aurait-il pu travailler cette capacité particulière dans ces conditions ? Il était déjà reconnaissant qu'Hagrid lui avait offert ce bestiaire l'année passée et que les Dursley l'enfermait presque 24h sur 24 sinon, il n'aurait jamais deviné ce qu'il était et aurait directement couru dans les vieilles pattes d'Albus qui se serait empressé de le lier sans demander son accord.

Oui, il devait y avoir le destin ou la chance, ou toute autre entité cosmique possible qui ne l'aimait vraiment pas là-haut selon lui.

Harry marchait encore un peu en se demandant si la chance ou le destin existait vraiment avant de se rendre compte que cela avait peu d'importance. Ce qui était important, c'était de trouver de l'argent en allant à la banque en toute discrétion. Avec ça, il pourra acheter tous ce qui lui manquait avant d'aller récupérer sa chouette.

Le jeune Gryffondor se mit à penser intensément à l'allée des embrumes tout en recouvrant méticuleusement son corps de flamme. Il grimaçait en sentait les bords de son pantalon et de son t-shirt se faire lentement carboniser encore plus. Il y avait encore ce problème de contrôle des flammes ! Il espérait vraiment que cela ne serait pas continuel. Enfin, au moins, il ne carbonisait pas totalement ces vêtements, juste les bords…

L'héritier Potter écartait lentement ces mains avant de les frapper avec forces. Il se sentit rapidement emporté par son propre brasier et arriva à bout de souffle dans une ruelle annexe à la boutique Barjot et Beurk. Heureusement, personne à proximité du magasin ne semblait avoir remarqué son petit tour. Potter prit un moment pour reprendre une respiration qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait retenu puis, sans se soucier de sa peau qui fumait encore un peu, il s'engouffra dans l'allée principale en essayant de plaquer un maximum de ces mèches noires contre sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Etonnement, personne n'essaya de l'aborder. En fait, personne ne semblait même prendre un coup d'œil à Harry. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait depuis toutes ces années de visites au chemin de traverse. Et curieusement, cela lui faisait un bien fou. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait juste n'être qu'Harry tout court comme il l'avait voulu dès le départ…

Lentement, l'élémentaire de feu observait les boutiques alentours avec attention. Elles étaient différentes depuis sa dernière visite d'il y a quelques mois. La plupart n'avait pas changé d'un pouce mais une bonne partie des propriétaires semblaient avoir décidé de donner un bon coup de pinceau afin de rafraichir les façades.

[-Et ce n'est pas du luxe] Songeait Harry en repensant à ce qu'elle avait l'air plusieurs mois auparavant.

Alors qu'il se baladait discrètement dans la partie dite « sombre » du chemin de traverse, il fronçait les sourcils devant plusieurs individus qui étaient habillés d'une manière qui ressemblait diablement au style de son ancien professeur de potion. Severus Rogues aurait-il lancé une nouvelle mode durant son absence dans le monde des sorciers ?

Cette pensée le fit sourire un tantinet. Mais son sourire s'estompait rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir traversée le chemin de traverse afin d'atteindre la banque. Il prit trois bonnes inspirations et expiration avant de s'engouffrer le plus possible dans la foule. Il devait vraiment avoir un talent pour la furtivité car personne ne semblait le remarquer ou le signaler. Peut-être était-ce un talent d'élémentaire qui n'était pas mentionné dans le livre ?

En deux temps trois mouvements, il put rentrer dans Gringotts. A partir de là, cela allait être beaucoup plus facile. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, c'était de prendre suffisamment de galion, de fermer son compte à l'Ordre en tant qu'héritier temporaire en attendant le prochain Potter possédant la magie, puis de ressortir et de se téléporter dans son nouvel abri.

[-Aller Potter, ce n'est pas comme si ce plan pouvait tourner mal de milles manières différentes au vu de votre patrimoine et de votre maigre intelligence. Du nerf et 20 points de moins à Gryffondor pour le manque de réponse mentale.] Pensait Harry en imitant mentalement la voix de son professeur de potion.

L'ancien sorcier choisit un guichet de libre au hasard et se dirigea vers le gobelin qui l'occupait. En voyant l'absence totale d'attention à sa personne, le Gryffondor se raclait la gorge. Lorsque la créature releva lentement le regard d'une manière ennuyée, Harry se mit à parler :

-Bonjour, je voudrais avoir accès à ma voûte s'il vous plait.

-Bien entendu, monsieur a sa clé je suppose ?

-Hé bien, pas vraiment… J'ai… Disons que j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon gardien magique. Puis-je demander un test de sang à la place.

Avec un ennui extrême et un énorme soupir, le gobelin sortit une feuille de papier vierge et lui fit signe de tendre la main. La créature enfonça rapidement son ongle dans la chair de l'index d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'une perle de sang sortit de la blessure. Avec une poigne de fer, il força le doigt blessé à se presser contre le papier qui absorba avidement la goutte. Lorsque sa main fut libre, Harry examina sa main droite blessée et fut très étonné de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'une légère cicatrice à l'endroit où il avait été blessé par le gobelin qui était occupé à étudier le papier attentivement.

-Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas retirer d'argent.

Le descendant de la lignée Potter fut très surpris et s'empressa de demander la raison de ce blocage :

-Pourquoi ?

-Il semblerait que vous ne possédiez aucune voûte personnelle. Et il est difficile de retirer de l'argent là où il n'y en a jamais eu en premier lieu. Quand à votre voûte principale/familiale, selon le dernier décret en date du ministère, aucune créature n'a le droit de toucher aux finances.

-Depuis quand existe-t-il un décret pareil ?!

-Depuis bientôt 5 ans monsieur.

-Attendez, c'est impossible ! Je suis allé chercher de l'argent pas plus tard que Septembre dernier !

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas où ont vous a autorisé cela mais je peux vous assurez qu'il ne s'agissait pas de notre banque monsieur. Maintenant, je vous prierai de partir à moins que vous ne souhaitiez ouvrir un coffre au sein de notre banque ?

Lentement, Harry recula en secouant la tête. Quelque chose clochait véritablement dans cette situation. Il partit de la banque le plus furtivement possible en se demandant ce qu'il se passait. D'abord, la forteresse du seigneur des ténèbres qui était complètement vide voire presque abandonnée, les façades récemment repeintes, le décret complètement inconnu qui l'empêchait d'accéder à sa voûte, ces fonds envolés dans son coffre personnel, etc. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?

-Aider-moi ! Je vous en prie. Aider-moi ! Dit une voix pleurnichard près d'Harry.

L'élémentaire stoppa immédiatement afin de regarder qui appelait à l'aide. Son regard finit par s'arrêter sur un jeune garçon qui devait probablement bientôt rentrer en première année à Pouddlard. Ce jeune homme de 11ans était en train de se faire battre par 3 garçons plus âgés que lui.

Sachant très bien qu'il allait le regretter plus tard, il s'approchait à grand pas du groupe. Il ne permettrait pas qu'un petit garçon se fasse intimidé par des gens plus âgés et ignoré par le reste de la foule.

-Hé ! Cria-t-il.

Les 3 garçons se retournèrent vers lui. Ils avaient une mine surprise comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à se faire interrompre.

[Cela doit être des deuxièmes années]Songea Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas honte de battre ainsi ce pauvre garçon ! Et si vous vous attaquiez à quelqu'un d'un peu plus grand pour changer. Hmmm ?

Les 3 garçons se regardèrent entre eux, pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. C'est drôle mais Harry avait l'impression de les avoir déjà rencontrés quelque part. Il se demandait brièvement si cela pouvait être quelques uns des rares qui lui avaient adressé la parole alors que tout le monde des sorciers lui demandaient poliment et joliment de dégager.

Il fit un petit pas en avant et instantanément le trio partit en un éclair.

-C'est ça ! Fuyez bande de lâches ! Cria-t-il après eux.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de s'accroupir et d'aider le garçon à terre à se relever. Il semblait avoir du mal. Il semblait néanmoins avoir l'habitude de se faire frapper si la précaution et la manière dont il se relevait et bougeait indiquait quelque chose.

-Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop mal ? Lui demanda prudemment Harry alors que le jeune homme s'appuyait prudemment sur le mur de pierre.

-Merci monsieur. Ça va, je vais bien… Je crois. Dit-il en faisant une grimace alors qu'il se palpait le visage.

Harry prit cette occasion pour étudier le jeune homme. Il portait des habits coûteux et de bonne qualité. Il devait probablement être un sang-pur. Ces cheveux étaient d'un châtain clair qui allait parfaitement avec son teint légèrement mat. Ces yeux dichromates à la fois noisette pour la gauche et d'un bleu céruléen pour la droite cachaient une profonde intelligence dans le reflet des pupilles. Harry ne savait pas si ces bleus sur le visage lui donnaient un air de sauvageon avec ces pommettes hautes qui donnaient l'impression qu'on pourrait se couper si on le giflait ou, au contraire, affirmait son menton parfaitement droit qu'on ne remarquait pas vraiment à cause de toute la graisse de bébé qui restait au niveau du visage.

L'élémentaire se sentant étudier et détaillé à son tour arrêta sa contemplation qui avait dû mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise pour reprendre leur conversation.

-Hé bien, si tu vas bien. C'est tout ce qui compte. Mais si ce n'est pas trop te demander, pourquoi ont-ils décidé de t'attaquer ?

Le jeune homme grimaçait et fermait ces yeux avant de les rouvrir pour les plisser légèrement. L'ex-sorcier devina que l'intimidation était due à ces yeux et décida de ne pas pousser le bouchon plus loin.

-C'est bon, je connais ce visage, pas besoin d'expliquer.

Le petit garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement à peine perspectible. Harry sourit et allait lui demander s'il était venu avec quelqu'un, quand le « quelqu'un » se manifesta par la forme d'un homme vêtu de robe bleu nuit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au petit garçon.

[-Cela doit être son père] Se dit l'élémentaire de feu

-Griffin ! Dit l'homme en se précipitant sur la victime appuyée contre le mur.

-Papa ! Tu m'étouffes. Répondit le petit garçon sur le même ton alors qu'il se faisait câliner à mort.

-Mon dieu, que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Lui demanda aussitôt le père après l'avoir relâcher de son entreinte d'ours et prit un bon coup d'œil sur le jeune homme maltraité.

-C'est rien papa.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien jeune homme. Dis-moi qui t'a fait ça pour que je leur file une correction dont ils se souviendront pendant des générations.

-C'est rien je te dis papa, C'est le trio habituel… Dit-il d'un ton neutre avant de chuchoter suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry entende :

-Le monsieur là m'a aidé et les a fait fuir.

-C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas, je ne peux que vous remerciez pour avoir aidé mon fils. Dit le sorcier en se tournant vers lui.

-Comme je lui ai dit, il va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte. Fit Harry humble en se demandant combien de temps il lui faudrait pour fuir une fois que l'homme aurait vu sa cicatrice maudite.

-Oh non ! Ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte. Vous êtes le seul dans cette fichue ruelle qui n'a pas détourné le regard et qui a interrompu les gamins de blesser mon fils. Autrement dit, vous êtes le seul qui a eu les tripes de sauver mon fils en risquant les représailles de Black, Potter et Weasley.

[-Black ? Potter ? Weasley ?] Répéta mentalement le survivant avant qu'une forme de compréhension commençait à se faire dans sa tête.

Un par un, les morceaux s'assemblèrent et une terrible vérité traversa Harry.

[-Je… C'était mon père ? Et mon parrain ? Et je… Je suis dans le passé ?!]

-Êtes-vous un né moldu ? Demanda son interlocuteur en voyant sa tête.

-Non. Répondit lentement l'élémentaire encore sous le choc de la révélation.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes soit un imbécile ou pile le genre de personne que j'apprécie. Donc, puis-je avoir votre nom afin de vous remerciez en vous invitant une fois à la maison ?

-Je me nomme Harry P… Harry Peverell. Se rattrapait-il rapidement.

Il était dans le passé. Il ne valait mieux pas donner son vrai nom. Surtout quand l'un des agresseurs, alias son père, avait porté la main sur le fils de son interlocuteur.

[-Mon père était un intimidateur ?] Se demanda Harry toujours sous le choc.

-Peverell ? Comme dans l'histoire des 3 frères ? Décidément, vous devenez plus intéressant à chaque minute qui passe Harry. Je peux vous appelez Harry ?

-Si vous voulez… Monsieur ?

Il priait pour ne pas avoir changé l'histoire. Avec un peu de chance, son interlocuteur n'était pas célèbre. Ce serait juste un individu lambda oublié comme les autres dans les poussières du passé et les vestiges d'une histoire oubliée. Un individu qui n'aurait absolument aucun effet sur le futur ou alors très peu. Le genre d'individu qu'on oublie vite. Avec un peu de chance…

-Suis-je bête ! J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter. Dit l'homme en se frappant le front avant de tendre la main et d'annoncer :

\- Je suis Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste. Et ceci est mon fils unique, Griffin Flamel. Ravi de vous rencontrez monsieur Peverell.

* * *

Swiny: Je sais, je sais... Mon génie (comme mon égo) est sans limite. Si vous avez aimé ou si vous avez des suggestions ou une idée que vous souhaitez voir apparaître dans cette fanfiction: Lâchez-vous dans les commentaires! Je me sens d'humeur à réaliser des souhaits. Aussi, si vous souhaitez un POV avec Tommychou; une apparition de Pernelle Flamel; Harry qui lance sa propre boutique de quoi? (I don't know) ; etc. N'hésitez pas!


	4. Problème d'époque

**Harry Potter: Elémentaire mon cher Harry!**

* * *

 **Avertissement:** Voir prologue!

* * *

Swiny: Et un nouveau chapitre, UN! Au passage, un sondage sur cette histoire a été placé sur le profil. Je vous conseille d'aller voir.

* * *

 **POV HARRY -** **Problème d'époque**

[- Je suis Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste. Et ceci est mon fils unique, Griffin Flamel. Ravi de vous rencontrez monsieur Peverell.] Entendit encore et encore Harry dans sa tête alors qu'il était rentré dans son nouveau chez lui.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques heures plus tôt. Il venait de rencontrer le légendaire alchimiste dont il avait détruit la vie durant sa première année à Pouddlard. Le même alchimiste qui l'avait invité à diner pour avoir sauvé son fils qui n'était mentionné dans absolument aucun livre à l'époque d'origine d'Harry.

Mais le plus grand choc n'avait pas été la rencontre avec l'alchimiste mais la date. Il était persuadé jusqu'à preuve du contraire d'être à l'époque où son père était encore à l'école. Il avait même un peu fantasmé sur sa rencontre avec lui. C'était un vieux rêve d'enfant que de pouvoir parler avec le père qu'on n'a jamais connu. Mais à nouveau, la réalité l'avait frappé d'une manière particulièrement cruelle : celle du « daily prophète »

« 1ier septembre 1937 » Pouvait-on lire à la date d'aujourd'hui. Le petit groupe qu'il avait vaguement aperçu en train d'intimider Griffin n'avait pas été son père et quelques amis mais son grand-père. Harry ne savait pas si c'était pire ou mieux que ce ne soit pas son père mais son grand-père l'intimidateur. Mais à nouveau, si son grand-père en était un, qu'est-ce qui empêchait son père d'en être un aussi ?

Pour la millième fois, l'élémentaire de feu jura. Il détestait ce quiproquo temporel. Il jura encore plus fort quand il se souvint que Tom Jédusor était encore vivant et parfaitement actif à cette époque. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore un seigneur des ténèbres accompli et la première grande guerre des sorciers n'avaient pas encore eu lieu. Cependant, si sa mémoire était exacte, Grindelwald et Dumbledore était eux aussi actifs et très vivants.

Harry se frotta rapidement le visage dans sa frustration avec une folle envie de crier.

[-Génial ! De toute les époques où je pouvais atterrir, il a fallut que ce soit celle-ci. Magnifique Harry! On dirait que ton contrôle partiel de tes flammes semble parfaitement opérationnel pour chercher à te compliquer la vie. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils découvrent que tu sois un élémentaire et ils vont tous reproduire ce qui s'est passé à ton époque d'origine.] Pensa Harry en voulant se gifler lui-même.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de problème ne tombe que sur lui? C'est à croire que le destin avait placé un bouton "Détruire la vie d'Harry Potter" quelque part dans Londres et que des passants s'amusaient à appuyer dessus sans même savoir ce que cela faisait.

Lorsqu'il sentit des flammes commencées à lécher impitoyablement ces vêtements, il s'arrêta immédiatement de faire les 400 pas et se décida à prendre quelques profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Il entendit son estomac gargouillé mais il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Il avait été habitué à la maîtresse cruelle qu'était la faim depuis longtemps avec les Dursley.

[-Peut-être qu'utiliser mes flammes pour mes déplacements m'a rendu plus fatigué que je ne le pensais à l'origine.] Pensa Harry soudainement.

Calmement, il se mit à chercher une chambre dont les vieux lits antiques n'avaient pas encore été dévoré par les mites affamés. Il finit par en trouver une et malgré l'inquiétant bruit que faisait le chambranle de la porte et le fait que c'était juste une descente de lit presque à même le sol, il était potable. Harry avait déjà vécu pire que ça. Lentement, il installa des couvertures qu'il avait trouvé dans un placard ainsi qu'un vieux oreiller poussiéreux avant de s'installer dessus en essayant d'éviter de grimacer devant les bruits étranges qu'il faisait.

Il évita de bouger afin d'éviter de faire trop grincer le support sur lequel il était actuellement couché et il se mit à compter les grains de poussières qui formaient des formes complexes dans l'air.

-Un, deux, trois...

Arriver à 147, les yeux du Potter désormais nommé "Peverell" se fermèrent et l'obscurité l'emporta dans ces bras. Hélas, ce ne fut pas pour un monde meilleur. En fait, ce fut tous le contraire.

* * *

 **POV HARRY -** **Problème d'époque**

Harry se baladait dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait personne d'autre à part lui et seul l'écho de ces pas résonnèrent parmi le silence des ombres. L'élémentaire de feu était parfaitement calme et il y avait une forme de sérénité dans les ténèbres qui leur était propre et qui apaisait le dernier Potter. Il y avait également une certaine fraicheur qui le changeait agréablement de la chaleur continuelle qui l'entourait.

Il stoppa un instant sa balade pour profiter de celle-ci. Cela faisait du bien et lui changeait agréablement les idées. Il releva la tête et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Avec chaque inspiration, il sentit un peu de chaleur venir mais cela ne faisait rien. Harry n'avait rien contre la chaleur que du contraire. Elle était devenue une amie lorsque la perte de sa magie était venue. Sa seule amie durant ces journées si solitaire. Ces journées où il n'y avait personne. Personne pour lui faire du mal, personne pour le critiquer, personne pour... L'aider, le contrôler, l'aimer...

Brusquement, la chaleur devint suffocante. Elle le dévorait de l'intérieur. Là où les ombres et la fraicheur se trouvait, des flammes avaient pris leur place et entourait Harry en cherchant à le dévorer comme du bois. Et le silence tant regretter était maintenant remplis de paroles chargées de venins qui le hantait et lui cramait les oreilles sans la moindre pitié:

"Harry, tu dois faire confiance à Dumbledore. C'est pour le plus grand bien qu'il veut se lier avec toi" ;

"Tu voudrais vraiment te battre contre tous tes amis et commettre des meurtres en obéissant à ses commandes de malade ?" ;

"Hé Potter, ça fait quel effet de ne plus avoir la moindre goutte de magie en soit?" ;

"Alors le sauveur, on se croit toujours aussi fort sans magie? Essaye un peu de te défendre pour voir!";

"Je suis désolé Harry, c'est juste que... J'ai déjà assez de problème comme ça sans ajouter tes problèmes avec Voldemort et ta soudaine perte de magie. Je suis vraiment désolé...";

"Alors monsieur Potter, il semblerait qu'au fond vous ne soyez pas comme votre père. Après tout, même lui n'aurait pas été assez arrogant pour perdre ces pouvoirs et croire que cela ne changerait rien à sa vie";

"Je suis désolé monsieur Potter. Mais mon cours de Charme est réservé au sorcier. Je ne peux plus vous acceptez dans ce cours. J'en suis vraiment navré.";

"Peux-tu encore venir à Pouddlard alors que tu n'es plus un sorcier?" ;

"Le monstre, dépèche-toi de faire une assiette de bacon pour mon magnifique Dudleynichou";

"Mais c'est pas vrai, tu pourrais pas juste la fermer?! Juste une nuit de sommeil Harry, essaye de ne pas hurler comme un gamin qui pleure pour sa mère juste une seule putaï* de nuit!"

Harry sentit chaque atome de son corps se faire déchiqueter par le brasier qu'était devenu la noirceur autours de lui. Il voulait juste que ça cesse. Il voulait les voix pour se taire. Il voulait que quelqu'un soit avec lui. Il voulait que quelqu'un le réveille. Il voulait que quelqu'un ordonne au monstre d'arrêter de tout détruire autours de lui en utilisant ces voix parmi le feu. Il voulait... Il désirait...

* * *

 **POV HARRY -** **Problème d'époque**

Harry se réveilla de son cauchemar avec l'odeur de brûler. Il fronça les sourcils face à l'odeur. Il n'était pas à Pouddlard où les literies rouges et or auraient agressé ces yeux dès son réveil. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était chez les Dursleys. Pourtant, quelque chose titillait l'esprit d'Harry. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où Pétunia avait fait brûler le repas. En fait, il ne souvenait pas d'une seule fois où ce n'était pas lui qui cuisinait donc pourquoi est-ce que...

-Merd*! Jura Harry en se relevant aussitôt alors que son lit était en feu.

Il avait lu que cela arrivait fréquemment aux élémentaires qui n'avait pas de maître ou de maîtresse. Rapidement, Harry éteignit le feu du mieux qu'il put et ouvrit la porte et la fenêtre sale afin d'évacuer un maximum de fumée de la pièce. Il toussa un peu et essuya les quelques larmes dû à la fumée avant de se remettre à s'énerver.

Il allait devoir se trouver un nouveau lit. Mais plus encore, il devait vraiment se trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent et ce, rapidement.

* * *

 **Mention spéciale:**

Un cookie virtuelle ainsi qu'une demande d'applaudissement pour "Adenoïde" qui a été la première dans les commentaires a douté de l'époque où Harry a atterri dans le passé. Bravo! ;)

* * *

 **Swiny répond aux commentaires:**

-Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fanfiction en favori ou en follow... Ou même simplement à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter. J'apprécie énormément. Mais bon, j'imagine que vous souhaite des réponses plus que des compliments, aussi, musique maestro!

 _Lemonman: Je n'ai pas compris, c'est le passé ou le passé d'une autre dimension?_

/Pour information, nous sommes bien dans la même ligne du temps qu'Harry et pas celle d'une autre dimension. Ce serait affreusement cliché de refaire une histoire de voyage à travers les mondes quand on peut le faire à travers le temps, pas vrai?/

 _Stormtrooper2: Comment va-t-il vivre à moins de travailler chez les moldus? En aidant le fils de Nicolas Flamel, peut-être a-t-il changé l'histoire? Et peut-être que celui-ci lui viendra en aide?_

/Hé bien, il va falloir attendr chapitres pour savoir les vraies implications que cela va mener avec Griffin et un autre évènement sombre risque de bouleverser vraiment la Timeline de la famille Flamel. Quand au travail? Hé bien, disons que Nicolas peut l'aider dans ce domaine mais je ne vais pas en dire plus.../

 _Ange: Est-ce qu'Harry est toujours fourchelangue ou pas? Comment il va vivre?_

/Oui, Harry est toujours un horcruxe donc techniquement, il est toujours un fourchelangue. Quand à l'autre question, va donc voir la réponse de StormTrooper2.

 _Ange: Je ne suis pas fan de Ron ni de Dumby. Je peux les priver d'oxygène?_

/Oh mon dieu! Enfin une fan qui pense comme moi! Attends ne bouge pas! J'arrive pour t'aider à le faire!

 _avion en papier: (...)J'ai plus hâte de voir Tom et d'en savoir plus sur les pouvoir d'Harry (...)_

/ C'est programmé.

* * *

Comme toujours, commentaires, avis et suggestions attendus dans les commentaires ou sur mon tumblr! Comme je l'ai dis sondage sur le profil pour savoir qui sera le maître d'Harry James Potter. ça va flamber les loulous!

Jusqu'à la prochaine fois!


	5. Annonce

**Harry Potter: Elementaire mon cher Harry**

 **Avertissement:** Comme toujours, voir prologue!

* * *

Hello tous le monde!

Désolé d'avance, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Avec le pack Noël et l'approche de mes examens, je me suis retrouvé un peu court sur le temps d'écriture. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera donc pas tout de suite. Oui, vous avez le droit de me tuer et d'aller vous plaindre au père Noël!

Non, aujourd'hui, on annonce les résultats du sondage de cette histoire, on blablate un peu et on fait une ou deux annonces.

Vous êtes prêt? Parce que voici le podium.

 **Résultat du sondage:**

Alors, en bon dernier avec un vote, nous avons _Gellert Grindelwald._ L'ancien seigneur des ténèbres et ami/amant de Dumbledore n'a visiblement attiré presque personne à rejoindre son camp. Que de tristesse, il y avait moyen de faire un scénario d'enfer avec lui!

En avant dernier, nous avons une égalité. Il s'agit de _Regulus Black_ , le célèbre frère mystérieux de Sirius, le parrain d'Harry. Celui-ci était accompagné de l'alchimiste _Nicolas Flamel_ qui vous a été présenté dans les derniers chapitres.

En troisième position, nous avions _Norbert Dragonneaux_ dont le film a, je suis sûre, aidé énormément à faire grimper sa popularité. Le personnage aurait été très bien placé étant donner sa passion pour les créatures magiques de toute sorte.

En deuxième position, nous avons _Griffin Flamel_ , un OC que j'ai présenté comme le fils de Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel. Griffin aurait été, honnêtement, l'un des meilleurs personnage pour le rôle en tant que maître d'Harry.

Et enfin, les voteurs les plus enthousiastes auront deviné le nom du vainqueur sans problème par son absence ci-dessus. C'est donc avec une majorité écrasante que notre cher _Tom Jédusor_ gagne le rôle de maître d'Harry pour cette histoire. Et vous semblez vraiment aimé cette association au vu des commentaires que j'ai reçu dans mes autres histoires... Sérieusement? Un peu de diversité cela aurait été un changement approprié.

 **Ce qui est à venir:**

Etant donné que la plupart d'entre-vous vont venir me tuer en personne pendant que je dors. Je me suis dit que vous seriez moins tenté de le faire si je vous donne un os à ronger voire une carcasse.

Donc, dans les prochains chapitres, Harry va chercher un travail (il était temps, vous ne trouvez pas?). Nous reverrons les Flamels mais surtout... Nous allons croisé Tom.

*Swiny soupire devant les cris de fanboy et fangirl qu'elle entends déjà d'ici*

 **En conclusion:**

Voilà, je vous souhaite néanmoins de passer un joyeux Noël que ce soit avec vos amis ou votre famille voire les deux.

En espérant que cette note n'aura pas gâcher votre soirée!

Signé: Votre auteure favorite et surtout totalement crevée à cause de l'approche des fêtes et de ces examens.


	6. Un emploi, juste un

**Fanfiction Harry Potter: Elementaire mon cher Harry**

 **"Un emploi, juste un"**

 **Avertissement:** voir prologue

* * *

Swiny: Après une longue absence sur cette fanfic, et des menaces de meurtres silencieuses de beaucoup d'entre vous j'en suis sûre, je me suis dit: "Tiens et si on ne sortait pas un chapitre cette semaine?" Donc aujourd'hui, j'envois du lourd avec le mystère du métier, un tout petit peu de Tommy et un personnage supplémentaire qui devrait plaire à certain. J'espère que vous aimerez. Et n'oubliez pas, idées, suggestions et avis dans les commentaires! Parce que ça fait toujours plaisirs.

* * *

 **POV HARRY JAMES POTTER**

Trouver un travail était beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu. Depuis que le moindre cauchemar brûlait ou calcinait le moindre objet à proximité d'Harry James Potter, il était pourtant devenu urgent d'en trouver un. Ne fut ce que pour pouvoir enfin passer une bonne nuit de sommeil en dehors du sol désormais couvert de cendre qui semblait fondre un peu plus chaque jour. Harry avait même peur de se briser le crâne sur le plancher de l'étage du dessous à force de dormir au même endroit.

Mais revenons à l'histoire du travail. On pourrait penser qu'avec le nombre d'emploi possible et le manque évident de main d'œuvre dans le monde des sorciers, il serait facile de se faire engager… Malheureusement, Harry s'était rapidement rendu compte que la seule raison pour laquelle chaque sorcier et sorcière, que ce soit du ministère ou du chemin de traverse ou bien encore d'une demeure familiale, avait du mal à garder à compléter leur tâche était surtout dû à un manque affligeant de cervelle.

Harry avait encore mal aux oreilles suite à tant de stupidité exprimé dans de simples dialogues pour des prétendus entretiens.

« Oh mais monsieur Peverell, je suis désolé mais comme vous ne pouvez pas effectuer de la magie, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas nous être utile, pas même pour balayer le sol de notre si graaaaandre demeure. C'est déjà une honte qu'un vulgaire cracmol comme vous puissiez polluez en toute impunité notre monde avec votre manque de magie après tout.»

« Je suis navre monsieur Peverell mais malheureusement, nous autres Ollivander vendons des baguettes de père en fils depuis des générations. C'est une affaire de famille, vous comprenez ? Et bien que j'en sois navré, le rangement du magasin ainsi que l'organisation de celui-ci reste une tâche qui devrait rester dans la famille. »

« Quoi ? Vous mon garçon ? Gérer le bar de ma taverne ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un imbécile ? Retourne chez tes parents ou à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin pour m'aider à gérer mes propres affaires. »

« Alors comme ça monsieur Harry James Peverell, vous souhaitez obtenir une place dans notre prestigieux ministère… Hmm, cela devrait être possible. Nous acceptons même les cracmol après tout. Laissez-nous une copie de vos diplômes ainsi que vos qualifications et nous laisserons ceux-ci être examiner en détail par les recruteurs des départements du ministère. Néanmoins, il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir que beaucoup de candidatures ont déjà été soumises et que les sorciers et sorcières ont, bien entendu, une place prioritaire. Mais qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques mois… »

Damn ! Qui aurait cru qu'il soit si difficile d'obtenir un simple emploi dans le monde sorcier ? Harry n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela donnerait dans le monde moldu où il ne pourrait même pas improviser une certaine expérience de travail ou trafiquer certain de ces documents. Il y avait même des chances pour qu'un éventuel employeur du monde moldu l'envoie dans un orphelinat en pensant bien faire. Et avec sa chance, vous pourriez parier que ce serait le même que son ennemi juré.

Harry regarda en soupirant la liste des quelques rares lieux restants. Il y avait Poudlard, Barjow et Beurk, boutique et brocante qui était un magasin de seconde main qui se trouvait non loin de chez Ollivander et éventuellement un magasin spécialisé dans la vente des chandelles venimeuses dans l'allée des embrumes.

Il savait déjà qu'il pourrait barrer mentalement l'école de magie de la liste. Voldemort n'avait pas encore maudit la place de défense contre les forces du mal, donc le professeur actuel était là pour un bon moment. De plus, l'un des seules postes demandés en ce moment était divination, une matière où même lui ne pourrait pas simuler correctement même si sa vie en dépendait. Son jeu d'acteur avait quand même des limites après tout. En plus, Dumbledore était encore lui-même un professeur de transfiguration à cette époque et la simple idée de devoir assister à des réunions du personnel avec ce vieux barbu l'horripilait au plus haut point.

Quand au magasin « boutique et brocante », il était à peine venu dans le bureau pour l'emploi en question que la gérante, une femme rondelette qui lui rappelait étrangement Molly Weasley sur ces mauvais jours, lui avait claqué le nez à la porte parce qu'il était trop jeune pour être engagé.

Oui, il ne restait donc plus que deux endroits : Barjow et Beurk ou bien le magasin de chandelles venimeuses. Les deux boutiques étant aussi infâme l'une que l'autre et toutes les deux dans l'allée des embrumes, il se décida à commencer par le magasin qu'il connaissait depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard.

L'élémentaire de feu prit une profonde inspiration puis poussa lentement la porte et observa le décor qui semblait presque intemporel à quelques exceptions prêts. Pour commencer, il n'y avait pas la fameuse main de gloire qui l'avait empoigné après sa sortie dans la cheminée plus loin il y a toutes ces années. De plus, de nombreux crânes et autres objets de magie noire avaient disparus de leur étagère pour être remplacé par d'autres. Certains étaient même à des places différentes comme pour les mettre en valeur plutôt que les cacher comme le voudrait les décrets du ministère de son époque.

Par curiosité, Harry s'approcha d'une étagère rempli de livre relié en cuir de divers couleurs et se mit à lire les livres en attendant que l'un des deux propriétaires le remarque. Avec un grand intérêt, il repéra un livre qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu des jours meilleurs, si l'apparence de celui-ci et l'écriture manuscrite illisible du nom de l'auteur était un indicateur, mais dont le titre était extrêmement intéressant :

« La magie perdu des élémentaires »

Calmement, le garçon ouvrit le livre quand une voix curieusement enfantine mais très familière le surprit :

-Je ne crois pas que lire un tel livre dans un tel endroit soit une bonne idée.

Très lentement, Harry se retourna pour faire face à une jeune première année qui était… Le sosie de son ennemi juré lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Le garçon qui a survécu se rappelait encore de ces moments passés dans la pensine où il observait différentes incarnations passé du seigneur des ténèbres dans le but de débusquer ces horcruxes. Il s'était souvent demandé si le comportement de celui-ci aurait pu changer s'il avait subi une forme d'influence positive à une certaine époque. Et maintenant, en le voyant avec un petit sourire si satisfait au milieu d'une boutique regorgeant de diverses formes magies noires et maudites sans le moindre souci… Harry se demandait vraiment si le garçon n'avait pas toujours été un tel monstre dès le départ. Ou bien peut-être que les préjugés d'Harry sur le monstre qui avait tué ces parents l'influençait une fois de plus en ce moment même. Qui pouvait savoir ?

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le lire ici-même ? Demanda le voyageur du temps poliment en essayant de ne pas paraitre irrité par la présence de son ennemi juré.

-Je ne sais pas beaucoup sur le monde sorcier mais je doute que quelqu'un qui porte si négligemment des vêtements de seconde main moldu ait assez d'argent pour obtenir un tel ouvrage rare si bien mis en évidence. Et je ne pense pas que ce petit fait plaise aux propriétaires. Déclara son ennemi de toujours en l'observant attentivement.

Sachant que cela ne servait à rien de continuer, Harry claqua le livre et le remit en place sur l'étagère avant de se tourner pleinement vers son ennemi pour l'observer plus attentivement. Celui-ci portait des robes noires sans le moindre ornement ou blason indiquant que sa maison était celle de Serpentard, il devait donc être en première année. Mais si la mémoire d'Harry était correcte, il était en 1937… Or, le seigneur des ténèbres n'entrerait en première année qu'en 1938. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi se faisait-il passer pour un premier année ? Ou même, comment avait-il trouvé cet endroit ? Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais indiqué où se trouvait le chemin de traverse dans le souvenir contenu dans la pensine. Aussi, comment diable le garçon avait-il trouvé cet endroit ?

Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le garçon essayait-il clairement de lui faire du chantage en ce moment même ?

-Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda Harry en rangeant le livre à sa place initiale.

Tant pis pour la lecture, quand il se trouverait un emploi, il irait l'acheter et pourrait le lire dans l'ex QG poussiéreux de l'enfant en face de lui sans la moindre distraction. Un enfant qui, par ailleurs, semblait particulièrement content de sa réponse.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi les vampires de tout à l'heure ont rebroussé chemin immédiatement lorsqu'il vous ont vu. Vous ne dégagez pourtant pas une aura magique oppressante comme la plupart des sorciers âgés que j'ai observés. En fait, vous ne dégagez aucune aura magique mais vous ne ressemblez pas à une créature. Alors, pourquoi ont-ils fui ?

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre même le sens de la question du jeune Tom Jédusor. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait même pas repérer de vampire dans l'allée, même s'il faut avouer qu'Harry n'était pas le garçon le plus observateur qui existe… Et aussi parce que Tom savait évidemment faire la différence entre un sorcier et un vampire. Ce qui amena Harry à se demander combien de fois le futur seigneur des ténèbres étaient venus dans le monde magique exactement. Et ensuite, depuis quand le seigneur des ténèbres savait-il sentir la magie ?

-Je ne… Commença Harry avant de se faire interrompre par ce qui ressemblait être monsieur Barjow.

-Ah ! Un nouveau client. Bonjour mon bon monsieur, en quoi notre boutique pourrait vous satisfaire aujourd'hui ? Malédiction ? Ouvrage rare ? Peut-être même quelques objets gorgés de magie noire ? Nous faisons d'excellent crâne hurleur ces derniers temps, peut-être que cela vous intéressera ?

Et si Harry devait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même en ce moment, arriver en fin de soirée, alors qu'il sirotait une mixture étrange sur le chemin de traverse, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler à quel moment exact Tom Jédusor avait quitté ce magasin, ni même à quel moment monsieur Barjow lui avait refusé l'emploi. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait en ce moment même était qu'il était bloqué dans un endroit bizarre dans l'allée des embrumes où de multiples créatures comme des loups-garous par exemple aimait se retrouver pour boire un verre. Au moins, ici, il savait que les chances de revoir son ennemi mortel étaient bien maigres.

-Mauvaise journée aussi ? Demanda quelqu'un à côté de lui qui semblait l'étudier sans vergogne.

-Plutôt une mauvaise année. Répondit Harry ironiquement en reprenant une gorgée.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que contenait le breuvage mais il avait l'impression de perdre sa langue. On aurait dit une sorte de bonbon acide mais en version liquide avec une saveur bien plus amère… Un peu comme le goût d'un mauvais médicament que sa tante aurait pu lui donner parce qu'il était périmé afin d'éviter d'infecter son petit Dudley d'amour s'il était trop malade (et probablement en cas de visite surprise des voisins aussi). Mais bon, au moins, la boisson n'était pas cher et le premier verre de ce jus de chaussette amélioré était gratuit.

-C'est sacrément amère. Déclara l'individu au manteau bleu qui avait pris une chaise à sa droite.

Harry regarda l'homme du coin de l'œil. L'homme semblait avoir la quarantaine, il avait des cheveux bruns coupé court qui allait parfaitement avec ces yeux bruns terreux. Il avait un corps efflanqué et avait un visage tanné par le soleil. Un visage qui exprimait clairement son manque d'envie d'être ici. Le pauvre homme ne devait pas vraiment aimé la société. En fait, il lui rappelait énormément son jeune lui lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était célèbre alors qu'il voulait juste être lui-même.

L'élémentaire et l'individu restèrent pendant plusieurs minutes à observer le fond de leur verre respectif. Le silence ne semblait pas trop lourd ou pénible. En fait, il semblait presque agréable d'une certaine manière.

-En quoi passez-vous une mauvaise journée ? Finit par demander Harry un peu curieux malgré lui.

L'homme le regarda intensément avec un air ennuyé avant de répondre calmement après avoir reprit une fine gorgée de sa boisson :

-Je suis auteur. J'adore mon travail. Récemment, j'ai publié le « guide des Troll ». Mais les gens ne sont pas très intéressés par ces créatures selon mon éditeur. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi. Ce sont certes des créatures un peu stupides mais elles restent sensibles.

Harry acquiesça plus par politesse et par signe d'écoute qu'autre chose. Il faut dire qu'il était un peu opposé à cet avis depuis l'incident avec Hermione lors de sa première année. Bien entendu, s'il savait à l'avance ce que deviendrait son amitié avec celle-ci après qu'il soit devenu un élémentaire, il aurait plutôt apprécié si le troll avait eu un round ou deux avec elle. Néanmoins, dans la mémoire d'Harry, cela restait un mauvais souvenir.

Après quelques gorgées où ni l'un ni l'autre ne rajoutèrent un mot. Le garçon qui a survécu choisit de discuter encore un peu avec cet étranger.

-Je ne parviens pas à trouver d'emploi. Apparemment, je ne corresponds pas au profil recherché. Déclara Harry sans trop savoir pourquoi.

-Oui, c'est le cas de la majorité des créatures. Lui répondit calmement l'étranger.

Aussitôt, Harry reporta toute son attention sur son voisin qui buvait innocemment sa boisson comme si de rien n'était. L'individu semblait très calme et se contentait simplement de l'observer avec une curiosité à peine dissimulée.

-Comment avez-vous su ? Demanda tranquillement Harry.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme en face de lui appuya clairement son regard sur la main droite d'Harry qui portait la marque d'un élémentaire de feu. Harry jura un peu en remarquant que sa manche, malgré qu'elle soit volontairement trop longue, s'était relevée suffisamment pour que quelqu'un puisse le voir. Il corrigea immédiatement cette erreur

Une fois cela fait, Harry s'attendit à ce que le sorcier essaye de faire une liaison ou lui demande de l'accompagner pour rencontrer un ami ou un maître quelconque, mais à sa plus grande surprise, l'individu hocha simplement la tête dans la compréhension avant de retourner observer le reste de la pièce comme si de rien n'était. C'était une vraie surprise pour l'ex-Gryffondor.

-Vous… êtes un sorcier un peu bizarre. Finit par dire Harry avec un petit sourire devant l'attitude inhabituel de l'homme.

L'homme semblait clairement savoir ce qu'Harry était mais il ne tentait rien. Depuis que l'intégralité de l'Ordre du phénix avait découvert ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas cessé de le manipuler pour obtenir un lien avec un membre d'une famille « lumineuse » comme le jeune homme aimait les surnommer. Le comportement de l'étranger était le total opposé parmi l'ensemble des comportements que le survivant avait pu observer avant de se retrouver dans le passé.

Après un moment, l'estomac d'Harry grogna un peu. L'élémentaire se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la journée. De toute façon, il n'avait même pas assez d'argent pour acheter quelque chose de potable afin de soulager un tantinet sa faim.

[Un des plus gros problèmes lorsqu'on remonte le temps et dont on ne parle jamais assez dans les films ou les livres]Pensa fortement Harry.

L'étranger remarque évidemment qu'il avait faim et sortit une pomme verte d'une sorte de valise à côté de lui auquel Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait attention jusqu'alors. Lentement, il la lui tendit. Une fois qu'Harry l'eut prise, l'individu sortit une plume avec un bout de parchemin et se mit à gratter sous le regard attentif du survivant.

-Tu sais… Cela ne me dérangerait pas si quelqu'un qui, comme moi, aime les créatures pouvaient m'aider dans mon travail le temps que ce « quelqu'un » trouve un travail plus approprié. Finit par dire l'étranger en glissant un morceau de papier couvert d'une adresse vers Harry tout en se levant pour partir.

-Vous ne savez même pas comment je m'appelle et vous voulez me donner un travail ? Pourquoi ? Lui demanda le jeune sorcier un peu méfiant.

Pour toute réponse, le sorcier plus âgé haussa les épaules, prit sa mallette et déclara tout en sortant de l'établissement :

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as 3 jours pour y réfléchir après cela je vais devoir changer d'adresse.

Harry lut tranquillement l'adresse ainsi que la somme indiquée avant de regarder avec intérêt la signature de l'étranger en question. Autant vous dire qu'il fut assez surpris lorsqu'il lut le nom réel de l'un des auteurs de ces manuels scolaires de Poudlard :

« Newton Scamander»

Ou mieux connu sous le nom de « Norbert Dragonneau »


End file.
